Drink
by Aoishii
Summary: Maya pretends to be drunk to get his way. Pairings/Characters: Aiji/Maya. Warnings: manXman sex. Genre: Fluff, Smut. Band: LM.C.


Loud laughter filled the dark apartment as the door was swung open, light flooding in as one man hauled a slightly taller one into the living room, setting him on the couch before turning on a lamp, going back to close the front door.

"Maya. I told you not to drink so much!" Aiji scolded, walking over to look at the blonde man who laid on the couch, looking up at him with a grin, those pink braces showing, cheeks flushed the same colour but a darker shade, top pulled up slightly with a hand placed on his firm stomach. Aiji rolled his eyes and pulled the other s shoes and socks off, putting them beside the sofa before removing his own.

"Aiiiijiiii luff yew!" he slurred, giggling and reaching over to pull the other down, laughing again in a girly manner as he whispered into the other's ear. "I've got a boner." he told him, grabbing the other's hand and clumsily moving it down, pressing it against his arousal though his black shorts.  
Maya and alcohol was never a good idea. Of course it calmed him down a lot from his usual hyper self, making him lazy. But it also made him extremely perverted and often horny, the usually shy man doing things he would never even consider doing when he was sober. Like this... making his older band member touch him through his pants, making him let out a light moan.

"Mmmm Aiji... Stroke me..." he moaned, the older man blushing deeply, not moving his hand, which prompted his younger companion to take control, moving it form him and rocking up against it.  
"Ah... mmmh... yeh..." he groaned lightly, making Aiji's blush deepen, yanking his hand away.

"Maya!" he warned, moving back from the other with his hands on his hips, glad his baggy jeans hid his half hard cock.  
"Let's get you to bed so you can sleep off your... drunkenness." he told him, frowning as he moved forwards again, pulling the other to his feet, but not before Maya grabbed the other's ass, pretending it was for support. Really he wasn t as drunk as he was making out, playing it up a little so that he could get away with more.  
Once in the bedroom Aiji helped the other onto the bed, wandering what he was going to do about the other's clothing when the blonde answered his questions for him, sitting up and pulling his top off before laying back, unfastening his pants and just leaving them like that.

"Common now Maya, they have to come off too, you're not sleeping in your clothes." Aiji told him, leaning down and starting to pull at the other's pants before he realised something, Maya giggling again. The other had no underwear on.

"Mmmh, Aiji... you wanna see me naked that badly? Hehe, go ahead then. Unless you're scared!" he dared, looking down at the other with a mischievous expression on his face. Of course all this just made Aiji harder, cock now straining against the fabric of his pants. when the older man did no more Maya let out a whine of frustration, grabbing the other's shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss, lips pressed firmly against the other's own as he let his tongue dart out to lick at the other's lower lip. Aiji let out a muffled yelp as the other kissed him, but found himself unable to pull away, groaning as he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back.  
Maya pulled back a little for air, lips still brushing against the other's own, arms around the older man s neck.

"Aiji..." he breathed out, licking his lips and the others own, the other man opening his eyes to look into the blonde's own.  
"I'm not drunk Aiji... I want this... I want you... always have... can I... have you?" he asked, looking nervously at the other, biting his lip. He'd been planning this for a while, having worked up the courage to act so bold, not being the type to usually strip in front of his best friend or make him touch him like this.  
Aiji looked down at the other with a small frown, before sighing, moving so that he was straddling the taller man, letting out a light moan as he felt the other's hard length pressing against his ass thought their clothing.

"Are you sure Maya? Are you really sure?" he asked, knowing how shy the other was. Maya just nodded and rocked his hips up, gasping lightly at the delicious friction, repeating the action and starting up a slow pace.

"Ngh... yeh... I want it... so bad... please... give it to me..." he moaned, licking his lips. Aiji smiled and nodded, moving a hand up to stoke the other's cheek and letting out a low groan as he felt the other's movements. The older man reached down, biting his lip a little as he moved down to sit on the other's thighs, slipping his hand into the other's pants and wrapping his slender fingers around the other's cock, stroking him slowly, making the blonde's eyelids flutter, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Aiji... ah... g-god..." he groaned, sitting up so that he could reach the other, letting his hand push against the front of the other's pants, blushing as he felt the other's erection.

"Y-you're so hard." he breathed out looking into the other's eyes and smiling shyly, the other smiling back. Aiji couldn't believe that he was actually pleasuring the other, having wanted him for so long.

"Mmmm, of course... you're so fucking sexy." Aiji growled, crushing their lips together hungrily, rocking his hips against the others hand, stroking him at the same time.  
Half an hour later they had gotten bored of just jerking each other off, having both stripped completely, Maya laying on the bed with his long legs spread, Aiji between them, thrusting into him at a fast pace, panting as the other whimpered and moan with pleasure. Maya covered his face with his arm, body being scooted up the bed more with each thrust, pressing him against the headboard.

"Oh god... Aiji, t-there! D-do that again!" he suddenly screamed, hands moving to grip the other s upper arms, tight enough that there would be bruises later. He didn't know what that was but Aiji had just hit something inside him that made him see stars, eyes closing tightly, panting from the intense pleasure building inside him. It had hurt at first, to have a cock inside him, being a virgin there, but the pain had soon faded, making the blonde let out streams of curse words as he was fucked, Aiji mostly silent apart from soft moans and grunts, concentrating on his lover.  
Aiji smirked as the other screamed, angling his hips to make sure he hit that spot constantly, the blonde s insides tightening as he got closer to the edge.

"A-Aiji! I m gonna... c-cum!" he panted, the elder moving a hand down to grip the others' cock, stroking him in time with the almost brutal thrusts, the younger male letting out a hoarse scream as he suddenly came, hot, white seed spurting across his stomach and chest, insides tightening impossibly around the other s shaft. Aiji thrust a few more times before he too came, spilling his load into the tight heat, making the exhausted blonde whimper at the strange feeling. Aiji collapsed on top of his new lover, a tired smile on his lips, rolling to the side and facing the other, his hand stroking the other s chest.

"G-god... Aiji... that was... wow... so amazing..." Maya panted, grinning at the other, pressing his naked body against the other s own, not caring that he was smearing his own cum against the other s skin.

"I never knew... it could be that good..." he mumbled, eyes half closed, his words making Aiji frown.

"What do you mean? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. Maya just laughed softly, burying his face against the other s chest.

"Nope... I've never had sex with a guy before... it was... so good. Mmmm... I love you." He purred, Aiji relaxing and smiling softly, kissing the top of the others head.

"I love you too Ma." He purred, reaching over the other and pulling a tissue out of the box on the bedside table, wiping the bodily fluids from their skin before throwing the tissue at the trashcan, managing to get it in there.

"Mmmm, let s get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow." He purred, looking down only to find Maya fast asleep already, clinging to him like a child, face so innocent. He smiled and closed his own eyes, soon falling asleep himself, both waking hours later to find that they were very late for recording.


End file.
